Sucked in to my Own Fanfiction?
by emyK
Summary: Have you ever just woken up one day and everything was strange? Well that's what happened to me. Only my story goes a little bit past 'strange' you see, I somehow woke up inside a completely different world, possibly a different dimension. Then I proceeded to do what i always do, get in a lot of trouble.


**I don't think this really needs to be established, but I DO NOT own Legend of Korra! Enjoy!**

* * *

Alright, story time! …Type. Just type anything! Tick, tick, type. Nope that's wrong. Backspace, back space, wait no! I liked that! Words come back! Undo button undo! No I was right before, my characters would never act like that…grr.

Ok, ok, chill. Open a new document and…now type. What should I type? FAN FICTION! I had this great idea for an Harry Potter fic, and…it's gone. What about that Legend of Korra idea I had? Ya that's good! Wait…what was that idea again? Uhg, I should write this stuff down before hand. Why am I so dumb?

The screen. It's blankness taunts me. SCREW YOU SCREEN! Ok, relax. Relax. Just envision the screen filling with a wonderful story, and…WRITE. Good, good. Your hands are flying across the keys…once upon a time…NO that is such a cliché way to open a paper! Ok, maybe I should get an idea first…it's… about…Percy Jackson! Yes. And he's…saving his long lost…sister…from the lotus hotel and casino…this works. No it doesn't. I hate writers block, and I hate my brain, and I just want to punch this stupid blank screen. Wait. I shouldn't punch my computer.

Beyond my bubble of self loathing and talking to myself, I could hear the TV running.

"air bend!" the voice of Korra demanded. "air bend!" she said again. I remembered that episode fondly, and frankly I felt her pain.

My mind drifted back to my computer. "word bend!" I yelped, shoving my hands at the keyboard. Nothing happened. I wished I could set it on fire.

Maybe I, just need a break. Ya, that's good, I'll get back to typing in the morning.

Tiredly, I sauntered over to the couch and watched the last of the episode. It was getting late, but it wasn't until 2am that I fell asleep, curled up in a ball, clutching my kindle like a teddy bear, wearing baggy extra large pajamas that kinda doubled as a blanket, seeing as how they were 2 sizes to big.

That's how I woke up too. But something was…different.

I still wore my ridiculous pink PJs, I still clutched my kindle in my hands like a teddy bear, my mouth still tasted like the midnight chocolate ice cream I had devoured before yelling at my computer. My hair was still a tangled mess. But I was now laying in an…ally. An ally that smelt like hobo piss.

I jumped up, completely bewildered, ready to use my kindle to bash someone's head in, or read a delightful book! But alas, there was no one to bash.

I stood up a little bit straighter, and pulled up my extra baggy shirt to better guard myself from the cold.

I wasn't sure if I should yell out. If I had been kidnapped, it would alert my attacker to my awakeness. Nah, better to just leave and find someone with a phone. But that coarse of action wouldn't satisfy curiosity! It would be better to stay and face the kidnapper! To at least find out who he is. Not just leave and go home, what kinda story is that? A safe one, that's what. Fine, I'll just leave, the _boring _way.

So I emerged from the ally, and was absolutely shocked. Peoples clothes, they looked…strange. Kinda robe like, but not. Think Neverland peterpanish. Or maybe a better way to describe it…lack of denim and hoodies. Simple garments. Yes that sounded right! And the cars were old-timey and weird too. Like.. In legend of Korra…

A freaky thought popped into my mind, I was in the show. No. that's impossible. Come on, last week I had convinced myself that some kid on the news was a demigod. I was always thinking illogical crap! It was NOT, IS NOT, Logical OR healthy to assume that I had fallen into a TV show!

Alright, come on Lela, think. What are the signs you are dreaming. Try to count your fingers. You cant really do that in dreams. 10. Shit, bad example. If I were dreaming THIS wouldn't hurt! Ow, note to self, no pinching. Um…this is a dream, so I can control what I do. Super jump. SUPER JUMP! No, now I look like an idiot hopping on a sidewalk in bright pink pajamas. People are giving me weird looks. I should stop.

Maybe I'm in the past. that's still not logical, but more so than figuring I was in a cartoon. Maybe I was in some sort of reenactment? Maybe I should ask someone.

I pulled the drawstring on my pants and tied them off. Then I moved my shirt, so it could pass for baggy rather than indecent, flattened my hair, and ventured out into the world.

I think people were afraid of me. Which wasn't surprising. My hair was still uber messy, and I probably had bags under my eyes. But thankfully, I found a guy I could talk to, a street merchant.

"what year is it?" I asked.

The man gave me a strange look, "one-seventy asc"

"…like, after Sozins comet?"

"Yes…"

"And that doesn't seem weird to you?"

"No…"

"Do you know the name of the current Avatar?"

"No, she's some water bender, lives in the south."

"Good show right?"

"What?"

"Never mind…" ok this was weird.

I wondered into a public restroom, the mirror was cracked, but still usable. I managed to fix my hair using a comb that had been sitting in the sink, I didn't even want to know where it came from, just thankful it was there, and hopeful that I wasn't brushing body fluids into my hair. I splashed a handful of cool water onto my face and rinsed off the dirt that had developed from sleeping in the streets.

Ok, so, I'm in a TV show. Don't freak, it's going to all be ok. Man this bathroom smells bad, I should get out. Whoa.

As I had exited the bathroom, I saw possibly the most mind blowing display I could ever hope to see. A car zipped by , with 3 people standing in the back. One person punched out and FIRE flew from his fist, nearly frying a dude chasing them on a motor bike. Another stomped down and flung his hands up, and THE WHOLE FREAKING ROAD FLEW UP INTO THE AIR! The boy on the motor bike was not spared as the piece of road he was driving on lifted him, the convicts he was chasing turned the corner and vanished, and of coarse he kept going forward on the bike, and the second the road below him ran out, he went airborne and crashed into a street vendors cart, the street vendor then responded with an anguished yell; "MY CABBAGES!"

And before I could stop myself, I busted out laughing uncontrollably. And that's how I found myself lying on the ground laughing to the point of tears, with a very angry street cop standing over me.

"you're under arrest," he grumbled wiping a piece of cabbage out of his hair, "for suspicion of drug use, and mocking a police officer."

This left me 2 choices, pull a Korra and run, or go peacefully. What can I say? I really wanted to meet Lin Beifong.

* * *

**Next chapter we meet Lin, Korra, and a few others ;) see you then!**


End file.
